Reconciliation
by lapetiteblonde
Summary: Pascal promises never to betray Victoria again and Victoria decides to give him a chance (extension of their final scene in Addiction 3.17).


_"I know the sting of betrayal all too well…and I'm not one to forgive and forget. But I'm willing to try."_

The last five words to come out of Victoria's mouth immediately took Pascal by surprise, as they were words he never imagined he would hear. Lifting his head to meet her eyes, he could see that she was trying to keep her chin up so as to maintain her dignity despite having just forgiven him for the pain his youthful betrayal had inflicted on her. One look at her alone revealed that she wanted him, but she refused to be the one to surrender to her emotions first. Throwing his pride to the wind, Pascal took a step forward, closing the space between them, and placing his palm on the back of her head before meeting her lips in a kiss that should have taken place years earlier.

As emotions heightened and their kisses became more and more hungry, Pascal wrapped an arm around Victoria's waist, making it inevitable that their bodies press harder against one another. He had always hoped they could someday put their history behind them and start anew, but he had never fully considered the possibility that Victoria would allow him the chance to make things right with her again. This time he wouldn't take her for granted. Victoria deserved someone who would cherish her always, and, with the years, Pascal had come to learn that she was the only woman who could ever truly make happy. He understood how deeply his infidelity had hurt her- something he would never forgive himself for even if she did- and he was determined to keep his promise never to betray her again.

Once their kisses died down, Pascal took Victoria's hand into his and led to her to the edge of the bed where he took a seat and prompted her to do the same. He remembered how important it was to Victoria that she feel secure in a relationship, and knew that the only way they could make things work a second time around was if they put all of their cards on the table.

"I just want you to know that I mean what I said," he started, "I will never betray you again."

Victoria nodded, "I waited so long for you to tell me you were sorry."

It pained Pascal to know he had hurt her so profoundly given her history of betrayals and her tendency to internalize them. Years of being victim-blamed by her mother had caused her to do the same to herself. It was one of the things he'd worked on with her when they were teenagers.

"I should have told you sooner," he admitted, "I was a coward not to."

"Thank you for not making excuses."

It was to Pascal's credit that he knew how to take responsibility for his actions and wasn't trying to minimize them. Victoria appreciated the approach he was taking to earn her forgiveness.

"If there's anything you want to talk about before we take this any further…I think now would be a good time for us to clear the air." Pascal wanted to make sure nothing was left unsaid between them, knowing there was no chance of starting fresh if they continued to allow the past to dictate their future.

"Why did you do it?"

It was something Victoria had always wondered. She understood it'd been difficult maintaining a long distance relationship, but she could never imagine having done to him what he did to her.

"It wasn't because I didn't love you," he clarified, "I never stopped loving you. But when you left you took the best part of me with you. Without you I didn't know what to do with myself."

"So you didn't love her?"

"Of course not, I loved you. If I could do it all over again…"

"You wouldn't change a thing," she finished.

"Victoria, that woman meant nothing to me," he assured.

"No, but she gave you your daughter and she does mean something to you. Even if you don't always show it properly."

Pascal knew she was right. He had always admired the protectiveness Victoria felt for her children, and he was grateful that protectiveness extended to his own child as well.

"You were always so good to Margaux," he recalled, "every time she returned home from her visits to New York she would tell me all about the wonderful times she had with you and Daniel."

Victoria smiled. It warmed her heart to know her fondness for Margaux had always been reciprocated.

"She was bright, even as a young girl. You have an incredible daughter."

"I know," Pascal admitted, "but I'm afraid I haven't been the best father to her."

"You were very young when she was born," Victoria reminded him.

"Not as young as you were when you had Patrick," he said, "I remember all the stories you told me about him, you were an excellent mother."

"Margaux loves you, Pascal. All she's ever wanted was your approval and you haven't given it to her. I read the critiques you made on her magazine; they were completely unwarranted."

Pascal frowned, "I don't know how to fix our relationship."

"The same way you fixed yours with me," Victoria told him, "talk to her. Tell her you're proud of her and apologize for not showing up to the launch party. She was counting on you being there."

"Did she tell you that?"

"She didn't have to. Her eyes revealed as much."

Pascal marveled at the way Victoria's maternal instincts had always come so naturally to her, especially taking into consideration the deplorable example her own mother had set. It said a lot about her character that Victoria never let Patrick's paternity or Margaux's maternity determine how she felt about either of them. Instead of holding where they came from against them, she'd accepted both of them with open arms and loved them despite their origins. Pascal couldn't help but wonder how she managed to retain such a good heart after everything she'd been through as a child, but then again she had always been the stronger one of the two.

"Thank you," he told her, "for everything."

Victoria nodded, "Thank you for being honest with me about…her. Now that I've made the decision to mend fences with you, I won't mention it again."

"I won't let you down this time," Pascal promised her, "Having done it once already is something I'll never forgive myself for."

Victoria considered his words carefully before leaning over to kiss him. It was a gentle kiss- the reassuring kind she often used to give Pascal on his bad days when they were teenagers. Placing her hands on either side of his face before breaking away, she met his eyes for a brief moment before answering him.

"But I do," she said. Her tone was firm but loving, "I forgive you."


End file.
